tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Red Balloon
James and the Red Balloon is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot It's summer holiday time on the Island of Sodor and the holidaymakers are coming to visit the Island. Thomas picks up a special to take to Dryaw Airfield, Thomas tells Percy he's taking a balloon, and Percy thinks it's a party balloon, but Thomas corrects him and says that it's a special balloon and chuffs away. Thomas arrives at the airfield and the hot air balloon is starting to blow. James arrives and Thomas explains that the balloon is for taking holidaymakers around the island, but James is jealous because taking holidaymakers is a job for engines. He asks what will happen if the balloon takes their passengers and what will become of them. After hearing this, Thomas isn't excited about the balloon anymore. The balloon can be seen from everyone on the Island. Later that day, Thomas and James are waiting at a crossing talking about the hot air balloon, until the hot air balloon falls on top of James after it runs out of hot air. James, petrified, lets off a huge burst of steam, which invariably blows the balloon up again. His driver cheers for him, but Thomas and James are upset that it would eventually take their passengers. James arrives at Dryaw where a lot of visitors and the Fat Controller are waiting. He praises him, but James tells him that the balloon will take their passengers. The Fat Controller laughs saying that he's right, but also reminds him that the holidaymakers will need a ride home in a train. James is relieved, as the engines are now busier than ever taking vacations to and from the airfield for balloon rides. Whenever James sees the red balloon, he whistles hello, and sometimes when he's asleep, he wishes he could fly to, just like the red balloon. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Toad (faceless; deleted scene cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Callan * Brendam Docks * The Viaduct * The Windmill * The Lighthouse * The Watermill (deleted scene) Trivia * This story may be loosely adapted from the mini book by Christopher Awdry, James and the Balloons. * This is the first episode of the sixth season to renarrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with New Series Music. * A faceless Toad model can be seen in a rare picture. Goofs * When Percy pulls up next to Thomas, he is pulling trucks. But after that, they disappear. * The end of the tracks crossing the level crossing are visible, more so for James' side. * The footage of the balloon collapsing on top of James is reversed, as the smoke goes inward. * In some shots at Dryaw, the tracks running through lead to bushes at both ends. * The tracks under the bridge in the last shot lead to bushes. * When Percy says "What have you got there?" Thomas does not have a face. This is only apparent in the widescreen versions. * In the American narration, Alec Baldwin does not even attempt a Scottish accent for Donald and Douglas' voices * The Storyteller's hat is falling off when Thomas arrives at Callan Station. * In a scene when the balloon is falling on James, his cab roof is out of place. * When the narrator goes, "Duck gazed at it for so long," the balloon is static and is not moving. Merchandise * Books - Thomas, James and the Red Balloon and Thomas, James and the Red Balloon (Germany only) * Magazine stories - James and the Red Balloon In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:JamesandtheRedBalloonTitleCard.png|Title Card File:JamesandtheRedBalloonNewSeriesTitleCard.png|New Series Title Card File:JamesandtheRedBalloonSloveniantitlecard.png|Slovenian title card File:JamesandtheRedBalloonJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:JamesandtheRedBalloon1.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon2.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon3.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon4.png|Thomas at Callan File:JamesandtheRedBalloon5.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon6.png|Percy and Thomas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon7.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon8.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon9.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon10.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon11.png|Thomas and Tiger Moth File:JamesandtheRedBalloon12.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon13.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon14.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon15.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon16.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon17.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon18.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon19.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon20.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon21.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon22.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon23.png|The Red Balloon over Maithwaite File:JamesandtheRedBalloon24.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon25.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png|Stepney and Duck File:JamesandtheRedBalloon27.png|Donald File:JamesandtheRedBalloon28.png|Douglas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon29.png|James, George and Thomas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon31.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon32.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon33.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon34.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon35.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon36.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon37.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon38.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon39.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon40.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon41.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon42.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon43.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon44.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon45.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon46.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon47.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon48.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon49.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon50.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon51.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon52.png|James and Butch at Dryaw File:JamesandtheRedBalloon53.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon54.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon55.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon56.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon57.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon58.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon59.png|Thomas and Bertie File:JamesandtheRedBalloon60.png|Thomas, Bertie, James and the red balloon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon61.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon62.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon63.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon64.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon65.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon17.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon18.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon19.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon66.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon67.png JamesandtheRedBalloon71.png JamesandtheRedBalloon72.png JamesandtheRedBalloon73.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon42.jpg|Deleted scene JamesandtheRedBalloon74.png JamesandtheRedBalloon75.png JamesandtheRedBalloon76.png JamesandtheRedBalloon77.png JamesandtheRedBalloon78.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon83.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon65.gif File:JamesandtheRedBalloon68.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon69.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon20.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Thomas,JamesandtheRedBalloon.jpg|Book File:Thomas,JamesandtheRedBalloonJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Book File:Thomas,JamesandtheRedBalloon(Germanbook).png|German Book Episode File:James and the Red Balloon - British Narration|UK Narration File:James and the Red Balloon - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin US Narration File:James and the Red Balloon-Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes